


おまえって　へんじんだなあ。

by wifftins



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Lazing about, M/M, just being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wifftins/pseuds/wifftins
Summary: One evening of being mutually smitten.(This is a casual one-shot I wrote for fun, so in no way is the effort put into this serious.)





	おまえって　へんじんだなあ。

Killua stared blankly at the cream-canvas ceiling without any expectations in mind. The colour of the paste was just about as blank as his head at that moment.

His eyes came to move down to his chest, where a bundle of coffee-coloured blankets paired with a slumbering Gon Freecss splayed across his body. He could feel Gon’s fingerpads play subconsciously with his loose shirt, the dark cotton warm as if it’d recently been taken out of the dryer. He sighed, contently ghosting his fingerpads over Gon’s cheek as his cranium nuzzled into the transmuter’s pectorals upon the touch.

The endless ticking of the wall clock rang in Killua’s ears, keeping him from slipping into unconsciousness. His eyes were tired and his brain felt numb to the constant sound. But what could he possibly do? There he laid with his boyfriend on the couch, reclining in the lukewarm light of the evening sunset.

A sudden groan emanated from the enhancer as he stirred, lifting a curled arm from the crevices of the couch cushions to rub at one of his drooping eyes. Pools of cerulean studied Gon as he came forth, rolling over his cheeks where his freckles sat ripe upon his tanned complexion. Come to think of it, he hadn’t realised them being there before.

“Mhh… Killua?”

The transmuter pulled a lazy smile, wiping away some sleep gunk from his lover’s duct with a caring thumb. Gon’s flesh was smooth under his fingertips, the colour highly contrasting to his own alabaster tint.

“Mornin’ - or should I say evenin’?” Gon couldn’t help but giggle.

“You didn’t sleep?” Gon inquired, squinting in the means to get used to the harsh light gazing into the double-glazed windows. Killua couldn’t lie; Gon seemed to have a knack for these kind of things. He didn’t bother trying to hide behind his own facade.

“Not really. Didn’t feel like it.” He pulled a half-hearted shrug, closing his cat-shaped eyes when Gon brushed his thumbs under his eyes and over his eyelids. Those calloused hands found themselves in the transmuter’s mop of soft silver, managing to encourage a subtle moan from the boy. “How ‘bout you? You looked like a pampered dog,” he gently scoffed.

“Of course I slept well! You were with me, weren’t you?” Gon exclaimed. The Zoldyck’s reaction hadn’t been surprising at all; his flushed cheeks were refreshing to Gon’s eyes, and he took the special moment to admire how cute his best friend was. A soft smile wheeled to his lips. “It’s funny, you only ever sleep when we’re together.”

Can’t he cut it out for one minute? Killua threw his head back against the arm of the sofa, forcing a groan.

“You’re so embarrassing,” he retaliated. Another giggle spiralled from the raven haired boy, his legs kicking back and forth in the air. “What, do you just watch me sleep? Creep.” Killua’s lips feigned a childish pout, thin, silver-hinted brows kneading into his skin. No matter how long they’d been together, Gon always achieved the exact same reaction from him. It was astonishing, really. He figured he’d get used to Gon calling him out with compliments, but there he was; ripe as a blushing tomato.

“But you really are pretty, Killua.” Gon proceeded to mutter, dipping his chin to rest on the other’s chest, the tip of his nose merely getting a chance to poke Killua’s chin. “You’re always looking so calm and collected, and when you sleep it’s as if you’ve been contented, like you’ve been uplifted by an angel, or something.”

Gon’s ecstatic and mysterious way of explaining things had Killua hanging by his hinges. A little too much sweetness and he’d be sick of it, but when it was Gon, he swallowed back that sickness. There was always more to come from him.

Killua pitched his head upright, silver bangs falling back into place upon his forehead, though somewhat skewed. Thin, pale arms found their place around the tanned male, Gon’s hands still residing in Killua’s head of hair. Face contorted into an expression of mild embarrassment, Killua sighed once more.

“You’re… weird. I’m not sure how the hell I can put up with you.”

His words didn’t phase Gon; he was on him like a moth to a flame, slightly chapped lips pressing to a much smoother pair. It was an intimate kiss; not too long and not too short. And as they both retracted from one another, Gon beamed.

“I know.”


End file.
